Today, an average broadband video provider (e.g., a cable provider, satellite television provider, IPTV provider, etc.) processes 5,000-10,000 video on demand assets per month. This is set to double each year going forward. One of the main challenges is getting a complete video on demand (“VOD”) package from the content provider that provides the video, so that the packet can be processed through the video provider's Content Management System. Today, the video provider has to have a complete VOD package; otherwise, the video provider will not be able to use the content. Unfortunately, the content providers do not always send all the necessary files, as specified by the Cable Lab 1.1 ADI specification. In such cases, the VOD package might become corrupted or might otherwise be unusable. This might result in resending of complete VOD package, which might tie up bandwidth and might take additional time in the process. Any updates to the metadata in the VOD package might also require resending of the complete updated VOD package.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing media content delivery, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing metadata solutions for media content delivery.